Alpha RWBY Version - Redux
by snotboy1186
Summary: When a young Ruby Rose sets off to become the Pokemon Champion of the Hoenn Region, she will need to face many challenges to get there. Hardships will occur, and memories will be made, both good and bad. Above all, though, bonds of unbreakable friendships will be formed. So welcome, to the world of Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1: A New Home, A New Life

Chapter 1: A New Home, a New Life

The car bounced along the dirt road nearing its destination, the small village up ahead with only four houses and the laboratory of the famous Professor Birch. For the two girls sitting in the back of the moving van with all their belongings and their best friends. This was their new home.

"Relax, Ruby, I'm sure that Littleroot will be awesome." Seventeen year old Yang Xiao Long tells her younger sister, while the crimson caped girl practically vibrates her excitement throughout the car, but somehow managing to stay seated and snuggled up to her Crescent Rose. The rare red Absol laying down with its front paws outstretched.

Ruby looked up at her sister, her crimson tipped black hair falling into her face just barely. "I know, I just want to get there already and see dad." Her bubbly energy evident even in her voice. Right on cue the car comes to an abrupt halt nearly flinging Ruby across the room. If Crescent Rose didn't grab the girl's red hooded cloak between her teeth, she would've hit the wall. "Thanks Cress." Ruby gives her companion a great hug around the stomach - wrapping completely around Absol's slim white form. The back doors fling open to a sound of content rumbling from the Absol.

"And here we are our new home." Yang energetically says her blond hair flopping down to her waist as she jumps out, Ember Celica - her riolu - on her shoulder. Ruby quickly following behind in excitement.

"Woah… It's so much warmer than Johto was, but at the same time just as natural." Ruby is briefly left speechless as she runs around town in the blink of an eye. Causing Yang to chuckle and crack a grin.

"Well let's check in with Professor Birch, dad said we should say hi and let the movers do their job." Yang gives one of the guys working alongside a Machoke a wink before the girls head off to the lab next door.

"Helloooooo anybody hoooooooome." Yang yells as she opens the door to see a shy girl about age twelve walking around. The girl is wearing a plain red shirt with a pokeball design in the bottom left side of it in white, and black athletic shorts. The most noticeable thing however is her green pokeball bandana on her head.

"You must be the Xiao Longs, dad said you would be coming… Um he just left for the field however, so you can either go search for him or wait here, although with him he might be away until nightfall." The girl shyly says looking at Yang a little startled by her outrageously long hair and the riolu seated on her shoulder. "Oh, yeah, my names Sapphire, it's nice to meet you."

Ruby steps forward grasping the outstretched hand, her black combat skirt hemmed in red swishing a little from her contained energy. "Ruby Rose, trainer to be and contest lover. It's nice to meet you too Sapphire, and this is my big sister Yang Xiao Long."

Sapphire looks confused by the girls having different last names but quickly gets distracted by a bag by the front door. "Oh no… Ummm…. On second thought please go find my dad I don't really own any pokemon and he left his behind it looks like. Ruby and Yang exchange a brief look before nodding in agreement.

"Sure" they say in unison as they grab the bag Sapphire was looking at and head out the door.

"I'll go look for the professor while you go check on the house real quick." Ruby says running up to Cress and returning her to her pokeball before disappearing in a flash of rose petals. Yang unable to get a word in edgewise just walks over to the house, and takes a look around.

* * *

Ruby ran. Her semblance being extreme speed, nothing was faster than her when she tried. She was crashing through trees and jumping rocks, while she was really fast she still had full control.

As she crashed through the trees she came to a clearing. The pines in the area cleared out leading to a meadow that appeared heavily travelled by the pokemon of the area, especially the pack of zigzagoons that had chased a rather large man up a tree. If it weren't for how fast Ruby was running, she may have noticed him yelling for help before she accidentally punts a zigzagoon in between two trees that look like football goal posts.

"Ziggy NO!"

The zigzagoon hit the ground, creating a small dusty mushroom cloud. Only then did she notice the lab coat and cargo pants along with the curly brown hair of Professor Birch in the tree.

"Whoever you are, please help chase these pokemon away, I may have stumbled upon their nest while studying their traveling patterns." Professor Birch asked the panic barely suppressed in his voice.

"I take it you are the Professor then. Sure, I'll handle them then let's get back to the lab. Your daughter is waiting." Ruby calmly says taking charge of the situation and preparing for a battle. "Go Crescent Rose, swords dance."

The pokeball barely escaped her hand before Absol leaps forth and begins a maneuver, weaving in and out of the zigzagoons, disorienting them. Each step appears to strengthen Absol from within. Each zigzagoon that remained aware after the dance attempted to charge Absol, who expertly leapt over them gracefully using its hind legs to end up behind them. "Now quick attack." At blurring speeds, Absol charges the others, breaking their ranks effortlessly and without breaking pace at all.

Each and every zigzagoon was hit in the charge knocking them all unconscious. Ruby then gives the Professor a thumbs up before he somehow effortlessly leaps out of the tree, landing smoothly on his feet. "Thank you for the help. I am no pokemon trainer, merely a Professor as you pointed out, and my battling skills are lacking." The professor snorts, "even if I remember to bring some friends with me that is."

"Yeah... well, Your daughter sent me…" Ruby reaches over her shoulder, "whoops I left your bag back in the lab guess we should head back." They both chuckle a little and then Professor Birch leads Ruby back the way she came, Crescent Rose trotting along merrily beside them.

* * *

When the group returns to the lab both are shocked to see Yang and Sapphire starting a battle out front of it. "Hey just in time sis. I was planning on teaching Sapphire here some basic battle pointers so she can become a trainer some day. All that's left is to see my lessons in action."

Immediately as Yang says that she throws a pokeball, "go Ember Celica." She merrily says as Riolu springs forth and - mimicking Yang - takes up a boxer's stance and starts bouncing on the balls of its feet.

Sapphire returns Yang's energetic grin with her own as she throws her own pokeball, "go Etro." A mareep leaps from the ball eager to battle so she takes the lead. "Etro use Thunder wave!"

Mareep quickly charges in as she charges up her attack, launching a thin stream of electricity from the two black and yellow horns on its blue head. The stream darts straight at Riolu who adeptly leaps out of the way.

"Ember use bullet punch!" Yang shouts just as Riolu hits the ground regaining his stance. His hand quickly glows a metallic white as he soars through the air at mareep, landing a solid blow into the wool covered body of the pokemon.

Upon impact Riolu tenses up and appears unable to move. "Etro thundershock!" Sapphire shouts seeing an opening. The attack lands this time and Riolu tenses even more clearly paralyzed, as static starts floating over his body.

Yang seeing her defeat and wanting to help her friend decides to end the battle. "That was pretty good Sapph, maybe next time I won't be the cause of Ember Celica being paralyzed," as this is said Yang goes over and cuddles Riolu close to her chest. "Well let's stop here I don't want my baby getting too badly hurt."

Sapphire nods then diverts her attention to her dad. "So how was field work? I imagine you got chased up a tree… Again." The last word is said with a sigh of disappointment, almost as if Sapphire were the parent. "Well at least this time you didn't have to wait for the pokemon to get bored before you could get home."

With that a light appears in Professor Birch's eyes, even though he is hanging his head in shame. "Yes dear, it did happen again. Although I will say seeing all these battles today has me wondering something… None of you are officially certified trainers are you?" All three girls shake their heads in an affirmative to the Professor's statement. "Well then let's go fix that follow me and I'll give each of you your trainer cards, and as a gift of thanks a pokedex as well. Maybe with skills like what I'm seeing here you can fill it out helping me with my work." Then the professor starts laughing. "I doubt that though. Although the Elite Four on the other hand. I can see you getting to them no sweat."

As Professor Birch rambles, on he leads everybody into the back room of his lab, where his personal computer is located. "Well then, let's get these filled out and you can get on your journey across this marvelous region."

As the computer boots up Ruby jumps with joy alongside Sapphire, in their eagerness to officially be allowed to travel the lands and experience new things. Once Professor Birch signs into the system he immediately starts inputting data. "I assume you are miss Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long? Your father was an old friend of mine so I know the details, this will be very quick." He starts typing faster than any of the girls can see, quickly filling out the documentation needed and sending it to the main printer. "Now with that done let's head out front and grab your cards."

* * *

"Yang it's finally happening! We finally are trainers, oh I can't wait to tell dad!" Ruby squeals with excitement as they enter the soon to be abandoned home. "Oh, I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait!" Ruby's squeals just get louder and louder as Yang loads up their überpacks for the long journey ahead.

"Easy Rubes. I'm excited too, but don't go tearing down the house with joy. We need a home still." Yang sighs at her little sister's endless stores of energy, but smiles all the same, just as eager to be on the road. She quickly finishes packing, taking one last look at what all they have, and after being satisfied with it closes each bag. "Well, all packed and ready to go. Come on pup, it's time we go say hi to dad."

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is the first story I have ever posted on my account but I would like to point out that it is not mine. A friend of mine asked me if I would like to continue his story for him and I really liked the concept of it so I accepted. The first few chapters of this will be his work but after chapter 4, it will be all me. The friends name is Archer1eye. He is a great guy and writes fantastic stories so go check out his work if you liked this.**

 **On another note I would like to point out that this was the first story i've posted on MY profile. I am actually part of a collab with 8 other people who call themselves Divison 502. We have a story that is still in it's first few chapters called Cell 502. I made the first chapter so if you want to see how I write, go and check that out. There are many things I need to improve on and I hope that by writing on here I can improve.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you all stick around for the next chapter.**

 **-snot**


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch Break

Chapter 2: Lunch Break

"Wow. Petalburgh isn't that much larger than Littleroot. At least it has a Pokemon Center, let's go Rubes. Knowing dad we should rest before talking to him." Yang says as they clear route 102. The walk was faster than planned due to Ruby's hyperactive battle style.

"Sounds good. You agree Cress?" Absol nuzzles into Ruby clearly appreciative of the break. "You were awesome out there. You know that?" Ruby showers Crescent Rose with compliments and adoration as Absol just cuddles closer to the girl as they approach the red roofed building.

As they enter the building Ruby reluctantly returns Absol to her ball as she goes to hand her to Nurse Joy to be healed. Yang also hands over Ember Celica's ball. Once their friends were recovered Ruby immediately let Cress out to roam, and Yang let Ember sit on her shoulder comfortably.

"Glad you feel better now Em." Yang rubs her Riolu affectionately on the head as the group leaves for the gym. "Now, to dad we go."

The gym outside looks like a plain building with concrete walls, but upon entry the steel supports could be seen at measured intervals giving the feel of a construction site. "Hey girls glad you could make it, your dad is up top as usual seeing who comes to challenge him." Their Dad's attendant says guiding them to a back elevator only accessible by Taiyang and any victors of his gym.

"Dad!" Ruby sprints over to the Blond man standing on the other side of the elevator as they get off. "Guess what?! Guess what?! Guess what?!"

Taiyang catches his daughter in a fierce bear hug as Ruby goes to tackle him. "You two are officially trainers, I know Ruby, and hello to you too Yang. Glad to know you two are doing alright, sorry about not being able to help with the move. Being a gym leader is a nonstop job. It really stinks." Taiyang starts grumbling about his hours as he ruffles Ruby's hair and puts yang in a one armed embrace.

"Heya, Pops, so wanna go a round? See if I can get a badge in early?" Yang's smug question is met with a deep jolly laugh from her dad.

"Yes, I would. It'll be fun to teach your brutish self a lesson." Ruby's eyes widen at the challenge and bounces around even more. Taiyang laughs, "well let's head outside so Ruby doesn't bounce off a ledge.."

"Hey!"

"And get started." Taiyang leads the group outside, leaving his attendant at the gym door. The dirt clearing outside became tense, feeling the energies of the two opposing trainers. "Go Lairon." Taiyang casually says throwing out a pokeball.

"Go Ember Celica!" Yang shouts as both her and Riolu take up their stances.

"You would have it bred into your Riolu to be a boxer." Taiyang puts his face in his hand dumbfounded by his eldest daughter. "Well, let's go. Lairon, Iron Tail." Lairon's body became a highly polished steel as he charged Riolu, who stood at the ready for the sliding tail to come.

"Ember! Counter!" Just as Lairon made impact Yang screamed and Riolu reacted, catching the iron beast about the tail and and retaliated with a heavy toss throwing it across the arena, before Riolu drops to the ground from exhaustion, nearly unconscious. Lairon fares somewhat better however upon landing rolling over and standing back on his legs. Then both drop simultaneously from the strain of maintaining a battle ready stance.

"Hah, that was good Yang, you're improving... if slightly." Taiyang says walking over to Lairon. "Good job my friend," he says as he returns the pokemon to its ball. Yang does similarly with Riolu, except hugging him closely. "Come on you two, I need a meal after that one."

Ruby let's out a squeal of enjoyment and annoyance. "Ugh, you always need food after a battle."

* * *

"The usual Mr. Taiyang?"

"There's only one meal anyways." Taiyang and Yang high five as the trio sits down to eat at 'A Simple Wok' and each of them grabs a bowl of ramen.

"I forgot where Yang's poor humor comes from…" Ruby says as she faceplams.

"Hey, since you are the star battle prodigy, I have to keep open about things." Yang quips defensively only to get elbowed by her dad.

"Well you two both can take the Gym Leader challenge, just next time have at least four badges before facing me. I'd start to the north honestly. That Roxanne is a bit of a pushover, but I guess running the trainer school and Gym doesn't leave time for getting better, also helps to be somewhat the same level as the students now that I think about it."

Ruby's face lights up at the idea of adventure and taking on the Gyms. "Are we really allowed to? I mean that's a lot of traveling." Her shy question shocks both of her companions, and she can feel Crescent Rose try and comfort her nerves from its pokeball. Ruby instinctively let's her out to get a glare from the stand owner.

"Sure why not! You two are plenty strong enough and even if you and Yang split up, with Crescent Rose by your side you will be fine. Although a fire type would be nice, lazy campfires and all."

Ruby's silver eyes reignite with the joy of adventure and she starts bouncing around energetically, only to stop to cuddle Absol from time to time.

After about an hour of this Ruby notices a green bandana and decides to sprint towards it. As she gets closer Sapphire comes into view. "Hey Sapph what're you doing here?"

Sapphire smiled back as Yang and Taiyang caught up to Ruby. "My dad gave me permission to start a pokemon journey like you two but said I needed to ask Mr. Xiao Long to help me catch a pokemon first."

Taiyang smiles down at the girl. "Well how about Ruby goes with you instead to catch a pokemon, I've been gone from the gym too long as is unfortunately sorry girls." He then goes to hug his daughters and slip five poke balls into their travel bags. As he walks away he throws an eleventh ball at Sapphire, this one was black with yellow stripes, "that'll make the catch easier. Best of luck to you all and be safe out there."

* * *

 **Hello again! This was the second chapter of Alpha RWBY Version. So the original author, Archer1eye, decided not to put in the catching tutorial, since I think we all know how that works, so you guys will have to wait until later on to see which pokemon sapphire caught.**

 **Again, thanks a lot for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.**

 **-snot**


	3. Chapter 3: Making Friends

Chapter 3: Making Friends

"That was different." Ruby comments as her and Yang part ways with Sapphire and their dad and finally head east of Petalburgh and back to their journey. "Now on to Rustboro! I can't wait!" Ruby jumps with excitement and starts running on ahead with Crescent Rose and Yang in tow a little behind.

"Calm down Ruby, or you might get hurt by accident." Yang casually says catching up to her sister and grabbing her by the hood.

"Please, you know I don't trip… I fly!" Ruby gives an exaggerated leap to emphasize her point but ends up wiping out on impact and spilling some cookies from her cloak. "Oh no my lunch!"

Yang starts to chuckle at the despairing squeal. Then begins doubling over when out of nowhere a Munchlax sprints over and inhales them in a very Ruby manner. "HEY!"

Ruby immediately gets into a battle stance and Crescent Rose gets into position. "Cress, swords dance!"

The Munchlax watches as Absol pirouettes around him and notes that her limbs seem to add more muscle with each step. He immediately takes up a stance preparing for Absol to act. "Quick attack." Munchlax holds his tiny paws forward as if to guard against the charging Absol and right before impact the green force field of a protect shines out. After Absol collides with the barricade Munchlax swings his arms back and launches himself into a body slam at Absol, who expertly dodges and without being told to follows up with a night slash. Absol's claw darkens to black as she lands a critical hit to the prone Munchlax, who slowly starts to rise clearly weakened drastically from the swing.

"Hey Rubes, maybe you should catch that one while he's down. I mean that Munchlax looks really strong, if he just survived that blow."

After hearing Yang's advice Ruby simply nods and reaches for one of the spare balls in her bag, preparing to throw it. "Nice job Cress now let's finish this go pokeball." Ruby presses the button to expand the ball as she hurls it at the Munchlax pelting it in the head. "Whoops, I need to work on that part."

The Munchlax gets turned into a red beam and enters the now staking pokeball as Ruby and Yang watch excitedly. "You know Rubes this might count as your second catch today, atta girl sis." Yang pats Ruby forcefully on the back knocking her forward as the ball clicks over to signify the successful capture.

"Yay!" Ruby screams then runs over to Crescent Rose and grabbing her, pulling her into an almost standing position then the pair jumps with Ruby screaming, "We did it!"

Yang just laughs at her sister's antics and starts to keep walking. "So what are you gonna call your cookie thief?"

"Well Cookies of course. I mean he seemed to like them a lot, and he eats like me." Ruby laughs, thinking over her new teammate and decides to see how he acts now. "Hi there, my name is Ruby and I'm going to call you Cookies. How does that sound to you little guy?"

Munchlax looks at Ruby expectantly for a few seconds then cracks a giant grin and nods his approval. Then holds out his hand for more snacks, which Ruby quickly obliges to laughing the whole time. "Here have a sitrus berry after that battle." Munchlax just smiles as he inhales the berry from Ruby's hand, starting to stand a little straighter as the berry's healing effects kick in.

"And that right there is why we are ignoring the trainer school once we get to Rustboro." Yang says with a laugh.

* * *

Hours later the two girls decide to rest their weary legs from the full day of walking. Ruby decides to let her two pokemon out to roam for a bit since after the battle she put them back in their balls so they wouldn't get exhausted in case of an emergency.

The three start to huddle up as Yang uses her semblance - flame wheel - to light a cooking fire. "So Rubes what's it to be hunting tonight or fishing?" When Ruby hears fishing her face glows, always having enjoyed the calm activity and it's surprising turn of events whenever there is a bite.

"I'll fish, but where's a water source to fish at? I haven't heard anything all day." At the mention of water Munchlax starts jumping to get her attention. When Ruby looks over at her bouncy pokemon she gets the message, "you know where water is don't you?" Munchlax nods happily for getting the message across then gestures for Ruby and Crescent Rose to follow.

Ruby followed Munchlax deep into the woods to a large lake, and immediately smiles at the size. "Perfect Cookies! Now we can get some Goldeen and Magikarp for dinner!" Munchlax looks at Ruby with joy and pleading as she reaches for her old rod. "Ok you can have a treat for being so useful." Ruby ruffles Munchlax's head as she reaches into her pocket for another cookie to give her friend. "You like them, don't you." Munchlax nods in agreement.

Ruby then turns to cast out her rod and sets about catching some dinner. "I hope nothing too big bites," almost immediately the bobber drops under and Ruby yanks up. She applies force giving and pulling until she finally yanks out a Horsea.

"So cute. I can't eat you." Ruby goes to pick up the Horsea and gently place her back in the water, but as she reaches down she notices a deep cut in its back fin. "Oh no. What happened to you little guy?"

Ruby gently picks up the Horses and inspects the wound noticing it looked intentional. "I should have something in my bag for you.." Ruby digs through her pack searching for bandages but only finds a potion. "This should help but I need something to bind it, that gash can't be left exposed like this."

The Horsea begins to cuddle into Ruby as she tends the little one. Once the potion is applied the girl decides she will use a strip of her cloak to wrap the wound. "That should do until it fully heals. But who would do that though that cut was definitely man made.

As the Horsea swims off Ruby decides to try again on dinner and again she immediately gets a slight tug on her rod. She again yanks hard before reeling in her new catch, excited to see it's a Magikarp this time. "That's a big one might last a few days too.!" Munchlax jumps happily as he watches Ruby catch the pokemon and go to gut it for dinner. "Okay back to Yang, I guess."

* * *

"Take your time there Ruby?" Yang quips as her sister tears through the bushes with a fresh catch and Cookies in tow.

"No just found a Horsea. It was hurt so I helped it out a bit before setting it back to the water."

"Wait, what? Aren't they found in oceans, not lakes?" Ruby nods at Yang's confusion.

"I thought so too, but this one was cut up pretty badly. It looked like a person did it, all surgical and little mess." Ruby started to tear up at the thought of the injured pokemon she helped out. "I hope it gets better." She mumbles as she wipes her tears away.

"With you on the case I'm sure that. that Horsea will be fine."

"Thanks Yang. Well? Let's get food ready!"

* * *

 **Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed the third chapter of Alpha RWBY Version. Things are getting exciting with Ruby catching her second pokemon. And Cookies is such an adorable name and yet, oh so fitting.**

 **I would like to point out, to those who are confused,that this could be a crossover but it could also be an AU. So Archer decided that this would be an AU rather than a crossover just because, according to him, this has more properties of an AU than a crossover. Now I know on the story on his page it says it's a crossover but he requested for me to make it a regular story and label it as an AU.**

 **So, that's the end of this. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all for the next chapter.**

 **-snot**


	4. Chapter 4: The White Fang

Chapter 4: The White Fang

"Ruby wait up." Yang pants catching up to her hyperactive sister.

As they had been traveling deeper and deeper into Petalburgh Woods, Ruby's excitement only seemed to grow to the point Yang could no longer keep up with the ecstatic girl. "I can't help it. Can't you tell the further we go the closer to an actual gym battle we get! I can't wait!" Ruby's squeal of joy mirrors her constant bouncing around accidentally activating Crescent Rose's pokeball. "Oops, sorry Cress."

The semi-awake look Absol shoots Ruby caused the girl to get a slight awkward blush as she promptly trips onto her face in the dirt.

Yang reaches down to ruffle her sister's dirtied hair, "And that is why you should calm down Rubles."

Ruby puts on her best pouty face as she gets up, fixing her hair as well. "Yaaaaaaaang stop."

"I just can't help teasing you, it's too danged cute." The girls' light banter quickly fades as Crescent Rose snaps her head up and a dazed look covers her eyes.

"Cress, what's happening?" Absol immediately sprints off in a similar direction to where they were heading but off enough to make the girls wonder and panic.

The trio breaks out into a thoroughly cleared out area that would seem like a campground if it weren't for the fact tents were replaced with newly constructed buildings. Absol quickly turns around, running into Ruby causing her pokeball to open so she can stick with the group.

"What was that about? And what in the world is all this?" Yang angrily whispers fearing being caught by the multiple poke-Faunus patrolling the encampment.

Ruby decides it's safer to roll over rather than make a fuss standing again as she looks around. "I don't know and I don't like it."

"Why would Absol guide us here? I mean isn't she a harbinger of disaster."

"We have had this discussion before. She's innocent and she doesn't cause disasters, she finds them. God don't you read your pokedex sis." Ruby begins yelling in defense of Absol, sick of her partner being treated as a villain by everybody, including her sister.

"Ruby quiet down. We don't want to get notic-"

"Hey kid! Freeze!" A Giratina masked Pikachu Faunus shouts, charging towards the girls with a Poochyena..

"To late." Yang mumbles before shouting clearer, "Go Ember Celica!"

Roilu leaps from his ball ready for combat as the Poochyena closes the gap. "Pooch, bite." The Giratina masked assailant commands seeing Yang take up a defensive stance.

"Ember, counter!" As the two Pokemon collide midair Riolu rolls, latching onto Poochyena before flipping him to the ground. The combatants both raise to their feet ready for their next commands but another figure appears, his black coat swishing in the spring air as he glares through a far more intricate mask that looks slightly distorted.

"Shame you stumbled upon us because that means you can't leave now." The calm voice sends chills down the girls' backs as the hate dripping from it washes over them. "Now then, Fuhrer, rock tomb."

Nobody has time to react as the nearly seven foot Pokemon exits it's dusk ball with a roar that befits the angry voice far more. Tyranitar stomps the ground causing stones to rise around Ruby, Yang, Crescent Rose, and Ember Celica.

"I'll leave you girls to your thing. So think about what you've done in your last moments." The man walks away, taking his underlings with him.

After multiple hours, a Sableye approaches and his arm glows before shattering the stones. "Umm, what?"

The Pokemon ignores Ruby's confused look as he signals them to follow back into the forest. The girls put their partners back in their balls before following along. They walk a good half hour before standing before a giant tree that many Pokemon and an Eevee Faunus seem to call home.

The new girl, in a pair of white shorts and black leggings with a white sleeveless shirt covered by a black vest, descends in one graceful move before strutting over to Ruby and Yang. "You two are idiots. First off how did you find the White Fang's temporary base and second off why were you there? So reckless."

The girl scowls mostly at Yang as she is the superior but the note of concern hidden in her voice has the Blonde relax. "I'll answer yours if you answer mine. Who are you, who are they, and what is all this?"

"Fine, my name is Blake Belladonna, about to be former me,her of the Hoenn Faunus activist group, the White Fang. Our… well, their goal is to form their own country separate from humans and any racism so that they can have a more 'harmonious life' with nature. In reality it was meant to be a civil group trying to find a way to get rid of any lasting racism after the wars all ended. Now, however, they are getting rather violent and it's disgusting to watch my friends turn into savages. Now, talk."

Ruby steps forward under the intimidating frown of the Eevee Faunus. "I'm Ruby, and this is my big sister is Yang. We got lost on the way to Rustboro and then Crescent Rose had a moment and led us to your encampment-"

"Not mine anymore! I left because I don't agree with violence!" Ruby and Yang didn't miss the venom in Blake's words as she began silently fuming about being connected to them.

"So Blake, how fresh is this betrayal of yours?" Yang wonders noting just how explosive she seems to be.

The raven haired girl flashes Yang a grin. "About two hours now. You were going to be Adam's first victims it'd seem, before he attacked the Schnee Cooperation head on." On cue, a roar is heard and a sandstorm starts rushing their way. "Seems he caught on, we gotta go. Follow me!"

Blake's previously stern face becomes one of pure panic as the stomping approaches. The girls took off once again running through the forest without direction, only away from the approaching disaster.

* * *

The girls kept running for as long as they could before suddenly they were no longer in the woods but rather a field with a city on the horizon. "Hey Yang, I think we made it somehow, we can finally face Roxanne!"

The Blonde looks over at her sister who was gasping for air before laughing at it all. "I need a break from this mess, you are going to get me killed Ruby. Let's just get there and sleep ok?"

Blake nods in agreement, not sure how to cope with the redhead's returning energy. "Please, I run speed not distance, that was painful."

"When did we lose them? After awhile I didn't hear that Tyranitar marching."

"Oh you three didn't lose us, we just thought we'd give you some hope before dragging you back in pieces, especially you Blake." The masked man appeared from the shadows, an aura of rage radiating from him that was felt all throughout the clearing. "Now then, Ceaser crunch them! Tyranitar, rock tomb!"

The thrown dusk ball released a Tyrantrum who rushed them full force, jaws agape, as Tyranitar stepped out of the tree line creating a rock tomb again.

Ruby gets herself pumped up, eager for battle. "Crescent Rose, swords dance! Cookies, Protect!"

The two jump free, combat ready and actively preparing to dance as Munchlax creates a barrier to guard himself and Absol as she pirouettes, charging up for combat. Adam's Pokemon charge the force field throwing them into a brief daze as they prepare to try again.

"Play rough! Cookies do something!"

"Dragon Tail, rock tomb!"

Absol rushes the Tyrantrum who slowly rotates to try and hit the smaller target with its tail, only for Absol to leap into a slam that leaves the prehistoric Pokemon weak in the legs and ready to drop. Munchlax however casts a second protect only for it to fail and send him flying past Ruby. Tyranitar's stones miss both entirely because of everybody moving to much.

"My a fighter are you, maybe I should just end you now."

"Ruby run, he's going to-" Blake's panicked scream is muffled out by a blinding glow radiating from a stone covering Adam's left eye. The light reaches out to a similar stone tied to an Armgard strapped to Tyranitar's right arm. The glow binds the two stones before engulfing Tyranitar who breaks out anew, his previous smooth body turned into a spiked chest armor and two feet taller by the looks of it. The beast roared, invigorated by the boost and began building up for a brutal assault. "Mega evolve. We are so doomed." Blake grabs Yang pulling the girl to retreat before Adam can catch them, no longer thinking just running.

"Ruby it's pointless RUN!" Yang screams, deciding that following Blake may get her sister to budge but the little girl is transfixed by the battle, determined not to retreat until she must. Yang sees Ruby lip-sync as she watches the Tyranitar charge and Munchlax chant.

"I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away…" Tyranitar is halfway to Ruby when the chant ends and Blake reaches back to have Sableye use protect to save the girl from certain death, but Munchlax jumps in the way landing a single blow to the beast. Apparently unfazed Tyranitar continues his charge, knocking out Munchlax just from momentum.

Ruby keeps an eye on what's happening and throws a pokeball out to return Cookies so that he can be healed up later. Tyranitar continues to charge at her as she thinks over what Cookies may have done, deciding the best way to find out was to hit Tyranitar herself, Ruby broke out into an extreme speed. "I will not fall, I will not fade."

"RUBY!" Blake and Yang scream in horror as the girl runs towards the rampaging Pokemon in an apparent daze.

The gap closes and the two collide. Ruby's speed giving her the mobility to avoid any major wounds. "I will take your breath away." Ruby swings out with a single kick that normally wouldn't do anything, but instead Tyranitar dropped unconscious in pain as if that charge had been a last ditch effort from whatever pain he had felt after Cookies had hit it.

Adam stared dumbfounded at what he had just seen and in a fit of rage called his Pokemon back. "You win today but next time, I. Will. End. You." Each word of the threat is emphasized by his stomps as he retreats back into the forest.

"Umm, what?" Ruby asks to nobody in particular before dropping to one knee in pain. "Ow, owowowowow. Note to self, kicking rocks hurts."

"RUBY!" The other two girls run to pick her up and hug her tight, Yang crying her eyes out. "I thought for sure you were going to get run over there. Don't ever do something that reckless again, you hear me?"

"You lucked out big time Ruby, had Munchlax not known metronome and somehow pulled Endeavor out of his hat, you would have surely died back there." Blake's hug is more reserved but the relief is still heard behind her panicked voice. "Can we please just get to town now? I can't take anymore of you two."

* * *

 **Hello again! That was quite the action packed chapter now wasn't it? Things are starting to pick up and will only get better from here on out, OR WILL THEY?!**

 **Sorry for having this come out so late. I kept meaning to upload it but I procrastinated for a long time.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys liked the fourth chapter of Alpha RWBY Version. This was the last chapter typed out by Archer so from here on out the chapters will be written out by me and then proof read by him.**

 **I hope to see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-snot**

 **P.S**

 **Sorry about the mixup with chapters, I need to sort them better than I do right now. Thanks to** **shizuma12 for pointing it out.**


End file.
